Assault
by Skitter160
Summary: Lee's being assaulted by Neji at every chance. When a savior happens by Lee'd never guess it's his crush, GAARA. A little ooc but I did my best. Please review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing 

Author's note: Don't hate me! I just can't see Lee with anyone but Gaara or Neji, you'll understand.

"Naruto." The Green Beast of Konoha came jogging up his bowled black hair flying up at every step. It was early morning before his training.

"Hey Lee." Naruto smiled seeing his friend. "What's up?" He asked as Lee stopped in front of him.

"Well, I, uh" Lee scratched the back of his head. "need some advice."

"Huh? And you're coming to me? What about Gai-Sensei?"

"Well I would ask Gai-Sensei, but..."

"What could be so bad that you can't talk to Gai-Sensei about it?"

"Um" Lee looked around. There was a woman walking their way, a man talking to a woman nearby, and a few kids playing around. "Could we"

"Oh." Naruto got it. The two walked to Naruto's house. Going in Naruto turned to Lee. "So?"

"Well, I have a problem." Lee blushed. "Neji...Neji's been making advances...on me."

"Neji!" 'I always thought so but...' "What kind of advances?" Naruto inquired.

"Um, well," Lee turned bright red. "Well during training yesterday...he kissed me."

'From the look on his face it wasn't just a kiss.' "Were you raped?" Naruto asked bluntly.

"NO!" Lee yelled in protest. "He just forced himself on me. Luckily Gai-Sensei came."

'Yeah luckily.' Naruto sighed. 'At least he didn't get raped.' "Well do you like him?"

"He's my teammate and rival." Lee shook his head sullenly. "Nothing more."

"Then tell him no."

"I did!" Lee stressed.

"Then maybe he didn't get it." Naruto suggested.

"No, he got it." Lee said thinking. 'I know he did.'

"Then ask out your crush." Naruto suggested. "That way you'll be taken." 'Not that I think that will mean much to Neji.'

"Oh no! I couldn't!" Lee blushed.

"Why not? You must have a different crush than Sakura, and I'm sure they'll agree."

"No, they won't. There's no way they'd ever agree."

"Well why not? Who is it?"

"Gaara."

"You mean you like Gaara? Well then you"re doomed." Naruto didn't know what to tell him.

"Well thanks anyway. I'd better get going." Lee left to start his morning training. The training ground was empty. Lee began. A few hours later Lee was joined by his team.

After an hour of training Neji said. "Let's spar." The sparring commenced, Neji maneuvered Lee deep into the forest. Backing Lee into a clearing of trees, Neji pinned him to a tree.

Nearby someone heard the commotion.

"Neji? What are you doing?" Lee shouted struggling for freedom.

Instead of answering Neji pressed his lips to Lee's forcing his tongue in. Lee continued to struggle, causing Neji to pin his arms. Lifting them above Lee's head he held them there with one hand. His free hand snaking its way down to Lee's chest and up under his shirt. (Lee wears normal clothes for training)

"Nnn" Lee tried to break free. Neji pushed their hips together getting a response. Turning his head away Lee broke their kiss. 'Stop it Neji!" Lee said barely able to avoid screaming it in Neji's face.

"No." Neji whispered grinding their hips together receiving another response. Neji's hand found a nipple playing with it he ground their hips together.

Lee clamped his eyes shut tears pouring forth as sobs began to rack his body.

In the trees Gaara looked on at Neji's assault on Lee. Suddenly angry Gaara threw Neji using his sand before he knew it. Regaining his senses Gaara fled not understanding what had caused him to get angry, let alone why he felt strange.

Feeling the relief of pressure Lee opened his eyes slumping to the ground. Nearby Neji was collapsed under a tree. It looked like he'd been thrown. Instead of waking him Lee went to fetch Tenten.

When Tenten saw Lee's face she knew. Finding Neji knocked out she was grateful to whoever had saved Lee. She loved Neji but she couldn't stand what he was doing. She had known Neji had liked Lee for awhile, but to do this! But Neji was used to having to fight fro what he wanted, love was no different. 'If only he could see what he's doing to Lee.' Tenten thought waking him up. 'Huh? Sand? Then that means Gaara...'

Author's note: Well now you know what I meant. Well anyway please review to let me know how I'm doing, since personally I don't believe one can truly be an honest judge of their own work. Well, anyway I hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Returning home Gaara locked himself in his room. 'What is wrong with me? Getting so worked up when I riled up when I saw Neji on Lee!' Gaara got riled up remembering it. 'It was none of my business.' Gaara reasoned. 'But he said no and Neji kept on.' Gaara found himself reasoning back. 'So all I did was help a 'friend'.' Gaara calmed down at the thought of that being it. But it didn't stop the strange feeling that was taking over. 

Continuing with training Lee mentally thanked whatever guardian was helping him. The next day Lee got up early for his routine training. A few minutes in he felt a presence watching him. Finishing the exercise he was doing at the time he looked around. Seeing no one he went back to training, still feeling the ever watching presence. After every exercise he would look around, still seeing no one.

That morning Gaara had been bored so hopping through the trees he made his way to his favorite tree. On the way he saw Lee heading out for his routine training. 'Hmph. He's dedicated.' Gaara continued on his way and was confused when he found himself at the training ground. Looking down at Lee he hid himself and settled in to watch. 'I've got nothing better to do.' He reasoned to himself. Watching Lee look around after his first exercise he knew that Lee knew someone was watching. 'Maybe I should go?' Gaara thought still sitting there. 'Nah. I'm just watching.'

Lee continued to train getting used to the presence, though still checking after every exercise. A few hours in Lee turned for about the fifteenth time. This time though he was surprised, and not delightfully, to see Neji. Slipping on a twig he fell backward.

Neji was on him, sitting on his chest he bent down to whisper in Lee's ear. "This time no one's going to save you." Neji pressed his lips against Lee's forcing his tongue in. Lee tried desperately to push him off. Neji just used pressure points to immobilize his arms. He lowered his hips over Lee's while slipping a hand under his shirt, playing with his nipple. Lee closed his eyes trying, but failing, not to cry.

Neji broke the kiss caressing Lee's cheek. Neji lifted Lee's shirt. He lowered his head planting kisses all over Lee's chest.

Lee tensed. "NO! Stop!" Lee cried. Sobs began to rack his body. "Stop!" He said desperate.

Gaara watched from the tree. Becoming enraged the more he saw until he snapped. 'How dare you make Lee cry!' Gaara's sand threw Neji against a tree yards away at such force it made the tree shake.

Lee felt the pressure of Neji's body gone and opened his eyes relieved to not see Neji standing anywhere near. Lowering his shirt he rolled into a ball and began to sob.

Just then Tenten came up for the team's morning training. Seeing Lee she immediately rushed over. 'Not again!' She wrapped her arms around Lee's shaking boy, Lee clutched at her for comfort.

Gaara was long gone having regained composure when Neji was knocked out. Though truthfully he wanted to kill him.

"Lee what happened?" Gai-Sensei came up.

Lee immediately stopped crying. 'I-I can't tell Sensei!' "I fell asleep and had a nightmare that you died." Lee lied, and it worked.

"Don't worry, Lee I won't die." Gai-Sensei looked around. "Why's Neji knocked out?"

"He must have tried to wake me up and I thought he was the killer." Lee improvised.

"Hmm. Must have surprised him." Gai-Sensei reasoned.

Meanwhile Gaara sat in his favorite tree thinking. 'That's the second time I've saved him.' Gaara looked at his hands. 'Why was I so angry? Why did I think that?' Gaara couldn't get over the fact he had wanted to kill Neji, not for the joy of killing but because he made Lee cry. 'Maybe Temari can help me figure this out.' With that thought he made his way home. "Temari?" Gaara walked into the house. 'How should I ask?'

"Huh, Gaara. Did you want something?" Temari came into the hall from the kitchen.

"Can I talk to you?" Gaara's low voice was softer than normal.

"Uh sure." Temari motioned toward the kitchen. Gaara followed her and they sat down at the table. "So what's up?"

"What does it mean when you get angry when you see someone cry?" 'I won't tell her what happened.'

"Well, it could mean a few things." Temari answered. 'What's up with Gaara? This is unusual. Could he maybe have a crush? What am I thinking! No way, Gaara could ever have a crush!'

"Like?"

"That you care about them, mostly. But there are different degrees."

"Like?"

"Well some people don't like to see others cry." Gaara crossed his arms as if to say 'and?'. "And people don't like to see friends or family cry. Other times it's because you like the person or even love them." Temari saw his enlightened look. "So why do you want to know?"

"That's none of your business." Gaara snapped.

"Hey, I just answered your question! You could return the favor." Temari snapped back.

Gaara sighed she was right. "I-I felt that way when I saw someone cry earlier." Gaara turned to leave.

"What? Who?" Temari was excited. 'Could it be he does have a crush?'

"..." Gaara left. "Lee." He whispered.

Temari barely heard him, but hear him she did. 'Fuzzy brows? Okay then I'm wrong.'


	3. Chapter 3

That night Lee went to Naruto's. Sasuke, his boyfriend, was there. Lee didn't mind he trusted him too. Lee told them everything. 

"I wonder who keeps saving you?" Naruto pondered.

"I don't know my eyes were closed both times." Lee wiped away a stray tear, from the telling of events, sniffling.

"Next time open your eyes." Sasuke said simply.

"But whose to say he'll be saved next time?" Naruto reasoned smartly.

'Personally I hope there's never another time!...But knowing Neji..' Lee thought.

"He will be. His savior has been there every other time, why not then?"

"But what if they just happened to be there?" Naruto argued.

"You're not making him feel any better." Sasuke noted the fresh tears on Lee's cheeks.

"Oh sorry." Naruto sratched the back of his head leaning back. "Sasuke's right. He's been there the other times so why not now?"

Lee left still quite discouraged but a little hopeful. Taking a shower when he got home eh thought about everything. 'I wonder if Tenten knows? Probably. So I wonder if she's said anything about it.'

Meanwhile Neji was being ripped a new one by Tenten. "I can't believe you! Do you even care about him?" She yelled.

"Of course I do!" Neji snapped.

"Really? Because you'd think if you did you wouldn't hurt him!"

"I'm not! I'm just trying to win him over!" Neji shot.

"Well that's not how you do it!"

"What do you know? He's scared because we're both boys." Neji left the room.

Tenten sighed. 'Neji might be right.' Then thinking it about it she thought otherwise.

The next day Lee was relieved there was no team training, though he had his own training. Beginning his training Lee didn't feel any presence.

Gaara was sitting in his favorite tree. He felt restless and anxious. 'Lee's probably training again, maybe I'll go watch.' He was already on his way as he thought this. Looking around on the way Gaara saw Neji approaching. He felt instantly angry. He wanted to kill him. Barely stopping himself with the thought of Lee getting angry. Then it occurred to him that, that shouldn't matter.

The third time Lee looked around he Neji slowly approaching. His instincts said to run but his body was frozen in place from fear.

"Hey Lee." Neji greeted him.

"H-Hi." Lee managed.

Neji came within inches of him. Lee went to move and Neji pinned him to the training post. Neji kissed him forcefully.

Lee pushed him off somehow. "NO!"

Now angry Neji grabbed Lee's wrists closing the few inch gap Lee had made. Neji paralyzed his arms (lasts about five minutes) and got out a kunai. Using it he cut down Lee's shirt, cutting him too, though shallowly. Neji removed the shirt and licked the wound.

Gaara got there as Neji did this. 'How dare he make Lee bleed!' Gaara snapped.

Lee was crying and protesting as Neji's hands roamed over his chest and playing with a nipple but it fell on deaf ears.

Using his sand Gaara once again threw Neji, yet this time he knew what he was doing. Gaara turned to leave. 'I can't let him find out it was me.'

"Gaara?" Lee saw the sand.

'Too late.' Gaara went to leave.

"Wait." Lee started to approach the tree, bleeding as he moved. Though shallow it's still a wound.

Gaara stopped and jumped down to help Lee instead of leaving. "Stop moving you're bleeding." Picking up the ripped shirt he used it as a makeshift bandage. "Come on. Temari will look at that." Gaara lead Lee to his house leaving Neji. Opening the door to his house he called for Temari.

"What's he..." She saw the blood soaked shirt. Though shallow the wound reopened and bleed with every step. "Come on." Temari was going to treat the wound but somehow Gaara ended up doing it. "So what happened?" She asked overseeing the treatment.

"Um" Lee turned bright red.

"Neji." Gaara said flatly.

"What your teammate? Were you fighting?" Temari asked concerned.

"Yeah." Lee lied.

"No you weren't." Gaara looked him in the face. 'I was worried.' Gaara rested his head on Lee's shoulder. "Don't let him" Gaara's voice broke as he trailed off.

"Gaara?" Lee and Temari said in unison.

"I'll protect you." Gaara whispered.

'Huh? Does Gaara have a crush on Lee?' Temari thought. Just then Kankuro walked in.

"What the hell?"

Gaara moved is head and got up. "You can use one of my shirts." Gaara offered putting out his hand.

"Uh thanks." Lee took Gaara's hand allowing him to help him up. The sand siblings stood in the doorway in shock as Lee left wearing one of Gaara's shirts. Lee had said he'd return it but Gaara insisted he keep it.

"What's going on?" Kankuro demanded.

"What happened?" Temari asked curious.

"Neji's been sexually assaulting Lee. I've stopped him three times now." Gaara was walking to the door. "I want-I want to protect him." With that Gaara was gone. On his way to see Neji.


	4. Chapter 4

Reaching the still knocked out Neji Gaara woke him up. 

"Hn" Neji sat up.

It took every ounce of restraint Gaara had not to kill him.

"What do you want, Gaara?" Neji asked rubbing his sore head.

"Leave Lee alone." Gaara said mencingly.

"What? What's it to you?" Neji spat as it sank in. 'He must be the one who...'

"If you don't I'll kill you." Gaara glared at him, his sand slowly encasing him.

"..." Neji thought a moment. 'It's easier to go along, I suppose.' "Fine." Neji didn't mean it and Gaara knew it but he had been warned.

Gaara left. 'I hope that's all it takes. Though I doubt it.' On the way home his sand swirled angrily around him. Most people stayed as far away from him as they could. Gaara spotted Lee and Naruto coming toward him.

"Are you sure we should go talk to him?" Lee said cautiously noting the sand.

"It's fine." Lee was still wearing Gaara's shirt he came hopping up to Gaara. "Hey Gaara."

"Lee, Naruto." His voice was still edgey but the sand was retreating.

"Um I never thanked you properly so...was wondering if you'd like anything in return?"

Gaara blinked in surprise seeing visions of doing this, that, and little of this to Lee. Gaara blushed. "I can't think of anything."

"Oh." Lee looked downcast.

"May I suggest something." Naruto whispered to Gaara. "Ask him out. It would make him happy." Gaara shook his head and the two left.

'It would make him happy?' Gaara thought.

Lee's team had training again the next day. Neji once again wanted to spar. Unable to resist fighting Neji who was his rival. Once again Lee ended up pinned to a tree. This time Neji fore went any foreplay and stripped Lee of his pants. Then he immobilized Lee's arms to stop any protest. Now ripping off his shirt and ravished his chest with love bites, biting so hard that they bled. Placing his hands on Lee's shaft he began to pump.

"Get your hands off of my Lee!" Gaara shouted. To bad Lee had lost the ability to comprehend.

Neji kept on. Gaara picked him up with his sand and encased Neji in a sand coffin. Crushing both of Neji's arms and hands. He was going to kill him.

"Stop." Lee regained his senses.

Gaara released him and ran to Lee. "Pull your pants up." Gaara had to keep from staring.

"I can't move my arms." Lee whined trying.

Gaara sighed pulling up Lee's pants. Of course right after they were mobile. "Let's go." Gaara took him back to his house and back to his room were he treated the bites. As Gaara finished Lee was crying. "It's okay. I'm here." Gaara felt Lee push his lips against his. Then suddenly realizing what he ws doing he pulled away.

"It's okay. Lee whispered. "If you don't want to." Just hearing that excited Gaara.

Gaara kissed him fiercely laying Lee down and kissing him more. Kissing every spot Neji had marked, then remarking him. "You're mine!" Gaara said biting the first mark.

"Yes, all yours." Lee moaned. Gaara went lower and lower. Stopping above Lee's pants. "It's okay, as long as it's you." Lee gasped as his member meet the air. Gaara licked it, nipping lightly at the base. Slowly advancing to the tip, taking Lee into his mouth. "Gaara!" Lee cried.

Outside in the living room Temari and Kankuro sat in shock as the sounds of the deed reached their ears. Lee's loud moaning and calling of Gaara's name. They hoped they were the only ones who could hear it.

Meanwhile in Gaara's room Lee and Gaara lay collapsed after climax. "Are you okay?" Gaara asked.

"Better than ever." Lee kissed his new boyfriend. "I love you."

"I love you too." Gaara whispered in his ear.

Temari pounded on the door ten minutes later, they still hadn't moved. "Naruto and Sasuke are here."

They jumped getting dressed quickly. "Bring them back here." Gaara told her.

Naruto and Sasuke entered to find the two tossled and in nothing but boxers. "Hi" Naruto said. "Well we were going to see how you were but I guess you already got busy."

"Didn't waste much time."Sasuke said. "By the way Neji's in the hospital with crushed arms. I suppose he's lucky it's not more eh?"

"Damn straight I was going to kill the bastard." Gaara shouted, in his own quiet way.

"Calm down." Lee said.

"You're getting whipped." Naruto teased.

"Well anyway Neji wants to apologize." Sasuke said.

The next day Gaara and Lee went to see Neji. "Hey Neji."

"Lee! I'm so glad you're here!" Neji said. Gaara glared at him. "I'm so sorry. I thought you were just shy." Neji looked down. "I'm so sorry." Neji cried.

Lee frowned. "I'll forgive you. But I will not trust you again." Lee turned on his heel and left followed by Gaara. Who was glaring back at the room. They ran into Tenten.

"Lee I'm so sorry about Neji!" Tenten cried.

"It's okay." Lee smiled he always knew Tenten loved him. "Go to him." Lee and Gaara left to go see Gai-Sensei and tell him everything.


	5. Chapter 5

To their disbelief Gai-Sensei already knew.

"YOU WHAT!" Gaara yelled. 'I'll kill him.' "Then why didn't you do anything?"

"I knew you were helping." Gai-Sensei smiled. "If I hadn't let things be you never would have gotten together."

'I'll kill him.' Gaara growled in his mind.

"Gai-Sensei!" Lee exclaimed going to hug him.

"Lee!" Gai-Sensei spread his arms.

"Don't touch him." Gaara said his voice deadly as he put up a sand barrier.

"But Gaara…" Lee gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"….Alright just this once." Gaara sighed. Of course in the future it happened many more times but Gaara didn't mind. Of course then Lee got used to getting his way.


End file.
